Cherry Sundays
by GabrielleTheGreaserGirl
Summary: Ponyboy may or may not have a crush on Cherry. Will he be able to pull off a relationship with a Soc without getting himself into A LOT of trouble?(nothing TOO romantic! I promise! I wouldn't want to make you guys uncomfortable)THE STORY IS FINALLY FINISHED! XD Also, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! THE OUTSIDERS IS OWNED BY S.E. HINTON! I love reviewers, favoriters and followers too!
1. Chapter 1

Cherry Sundays

Chapter 1:

Ponyboy's POV:

After Johnny and Dally died, so did my relationship with Cherry Valance. Sure I'd see her every now and again, but she never said hi when she was with her friends. I mean, it didn't bother me none, but it woulda been nice for her to wave… or something.

I saw her walking down the hall toward my locker. Her wonderful cherry-chestnut red hair blowing with the momentum of her graceful stride. _Of course _I didn't expect her to be heading to _my_ locker… just hoping I guess. Well, not 'hoping'… I mean, it's not like I _liked _her or anything. Jesus! She's a Soc, I couldn't date a SOC! I didn't want to date her alright?!

Yeah I did.

Okay, maybe not FULL ON 'dating' but even just friends woulda been nice. She was nice, that night we talked at the movies. And the night of the rumble. I wanted us to still talk.

I wanted that more than anything.

And like I totally expected, she walked right by my locker to some of her "Super Special SO Cool Social friends' " lockers. I watched her walk the whole way there. I could watch her all day. She was brilliant in every way. The other Soc girls were pretty, but they didn't talk or think like Cherry. Now, _she _was the Total Package.

I felt someone grab my shoulder pretty rough. I closed my eyes. I'd never hoped more not to be caught by a Soc than I did at that moment. If one of them caught me looking at Cherry, they'd make it their personal job to make sure I'd never be able to see another girl again.

"Checking out that rear huh Ponyboy?" I turned to see Two-Bit with his quirky grin on his face.

"What the Hell Two-Bit I thought you were a Soc!"

"Oh don't change the subject!... Were you nervous they'd notice you checkin' out Ms. Valance's BE-hind?" _Since when did he become Detective Two-Bit?_

I punched him in the gut with all my strength right there slammin my locker and stomping off in the other direction not even looking to see how he reacted to my blow.

I started off to the DX for lunch period when Two-Bit tried to catch up to me huffin' and puffin' like he'd been punched in the- oh wait - He did! I kept walking as fast as I could without running so he'd have to put in a Hell of a lot of effort to catch up to me. I'd be damned if he got out of that smart remark with just a punch.

"Pony please wait… I'm sorry I didn't mean to pick on you. Hell, I've checked her out a few times too" I heard the smile in his voice recalling the times he'd looked at Cherry. That infuriated me! _Keep diggin' yourself a deeper hole Two-Bit. And while you're at it, jump in, it can be your grave. _

I stopped dead in my tracks right outside the DX and I turned to see Two-Bit catching up until he was right in front of me.

Next thing I knew my right arm came back and I right-hooked the Hell outta him. He fell back and I saw Soda rushing out of the DX.

"Ponyboy, what's going on?" He sounded concerned. For me or Two-Bit? I couldn't tell. I couldn't look at him though, I didn't like hurting Two-Bit. I could usually tolerate him disrespecting every girl he met for the several years I'd known him, but NOT Cherry! I couldn't have him talking about her like she was just a body for him to toy with. NOT Cherry!

Soda grabbed me by the shoulders and turned me toward him. His hazelnut brown eyes searched in mine. I knew mine looked cold and unfriendly, there wasn't much I could do. I didn't even realize I was going to punch Two-Bit until it happened. There was no way I was going to be able to control my mood.

"Pony? Pony why'd you do that to Two-Bit?" I tried to look away but he grabbed my chin pulling my face to look at him. I couldn't explain that to him right there. Not in the mood I was in. I felt like crying. I was so angry over some girl that didn't even like me back and now I'd hurt a friend who I'd been with most of my life.

Steve helped Two-Bit up and made sure he was okay. His lip was already swelling and it was bleeding pretty bad.

"Yeah kid what the Hell were you thinking knocking up one of the gang like that? We're all a lot bigger than you. I bet Two-Bit coulda hooked you back and you woulda been out like a light. Oh… but wait! You don't have any self-control or common sense do you?"

Steve was shouting. I knew a lot of the stuff he said, he didn't mean. It was all anger and wise talk. That's the way he works. But at that point my mind was devoted to anger way before he'd started talking down to me. He didn't have that kind of authority over me anyway. What made him think he could talk to me like that? I swiftly yanked my head out of Soda's hand and spit in his direction, just missing his shoe.

"Don't you dare scold me Steve! You aren't my brother you got that?! Sure, I guess Two-Bit coulda gotten me good, but you better not talk 'cause I'd take your scrawny self anyday!"

"You listen here you son of a bit-" He came at me but Soda jumped in the way holding him off with all his strength.

I was outta there before I could see the outcome. Now I was running.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Ponyboy's POV:

I ran as fast as I could all the way back to school before last period. We were working on balancing chemical equations in science. I did most of the work. The Soc next to me had no idea what was going on. I wasn't in the mood for putting up with him. He kept asking me if I knew if his equation was right. For every question. I looked once and gave up. The writing was scribbled:

_Co2 + _H2O - 2Co2 + _H2O

Clearly to balance it you have to put a 2 in front of the other Co2. You know, the one WITHOUT the 2! But he just couldn't get it. After 10 minutes I just said I must have made a mistake. That it _was_ right afterall. Silly me! The bell ringing was music to my ears. I bolted from my seat. Short Wednesday was my favorite day.

Then I remembered I'd have to face Soda at home with an explanation. I frowned. I could go home late and not meet Two-Bit after school to walk home together. I wasn't even sure he still went back to school after his lip started to swell like that.

I saw Cherry walking out of the school alone. I shouted her name and hid behind the sidewall of the school waiting for her to come over so I could say hi. I heard her heels clicking on the pavement ready to turn the corner,

"Ponyboy? Did you call me?"

"Uh, no. I could help you find the guy though if you want." I stuck my thumbs in my pockets leaning against the brick wall with my foot hitched up lookin' tuff.

"Oh… no that's fine Pony. I can find him" She started to turn the corner"

"Cherry wait…" _What was I doing? _"Why don't we ever talk anymore?" I knew I sounded just as desperate as I did asking her if she needed help finding a guy that I made up just to talk to her.

"Ponyboy- You know I couldn't-"

"Right. I forgot. 'the image'" I started walking away I didn't want to get really angry again.

"Ponyboy- please don't let this affect our friendship" She sounded pleading but it just didn't make sense. It was like she was bi-polar. One minute anti-greaser next minute greaser-friendly. Maybe I shoulda just started crushing on a greaser chick. They're a lot simpler and they're for _our kind._

"What friendship Cherry?" I exhaled, It was kinda a no-brainer that we hadn't been talking and she wasn't a stupid girl, "You don't even try to sneak a look at me in the hallway and this is probably the first _real _conversation we've had since the trial. You can't even talk to me unless we're behind a brick wall where no one comes so you can tell me you can't talk to me in public" That was probably the most I'd spoken in my life I came back toward her and sat against the wall resting my head on the brick.

"Ponyboy-" I waited for her to catch her breath. She sat next to me. I was pretty sure it was good we were having this talk. This _needed_ to happen. "Alright Ponyboy, I'll prove I'm not _that_ shallow"

"Really?" I was not expecting that one.

"I'm free this Sunday. Meet me on Sun's Cliff at 9:00. We can watch the sunset there. I'll bring the picnic"

"Really?" I couldn't think of a better place to hang with Cherry. It was still away from the public eye, but at least it was the start of us being friends again, "Alright Cherry, I'll see you there at 9:00" We both stood and said our goodbyes. Then we both walked our separate ways to the different sides of town as the sun began to set.

I made my way down the sidewalk of our street. I was almost at the house and it was getting cold. The sun was still up but ready to retire from its job of heating the earth as it began go closer to the horizon with each minute. My arms gripped each other's elbow in an attempt to keep myself warm.

I shivered with every step until I heard a car pull up next to me and stop me in my tracks. 5 boys stepped out and pushed me into a chain-link fence.

"We saw you after school greaser!

"You walked out from behind the wall Cherry was behind " One of them in the back chuckled at the other's remark. _What was so funny about me and Cherry talking. Oh wait, they didn't know we were just talking..._

"Let's remind him of his place in this town boys"

"Yeah, no Soc girls for you Greaser!" One got me right in the back knocking me down. About three of them were Darry's size and two of them were enough to keep me on the ground. They held me down by my forearms not letting my up off the concrete. The others took turns beating me. I bit, spit, swung, kicked but the two holding me down were too strong. There wasn't a lot I could do to fight the other three off.

Then they left me. I couldn't get up 'cause my ribs hurt. I knew one on my left was cracked but that was probably the worst of my injuries. The rest were bumps and bruises. I was bleeding above my right eye and there were several patches where my skin had been scratched by the rough sidewalk.

I was freezing and every shiver made me ache. I heard footsteps coming from my house. They picked up speed when they turned the corner looking out at the sidewalk I was lying on. I shivered again and groaned.

I watched Soda kneel next to me looking me over, "Pony, Ponyboy can you hear me?" I went into a coughing fit aggravating my rib. I shivered violently.

"Yeah Soda, I hear ya" He looked like he was in more pain than me. He looked above my right eye and gasped. There was a good amount of blood coming from there after all.

"Where's it hurt Pony?" He tried to help me up off the ground but I cried in pain and he set me back down.

"My left rib, I think it's cracked" my voice was strained. I knew I had to get off the ground but what was I going to do. The pain was intense.

"Ponyboy how long have you been lying here?"

"About 5 minutes I think, sense the sunset" I shivered again and whimpered

"What happened Pony? Did this have to do with Two-Bit?" I watched his jaw tightened as he looked around searching for clues.

I coughed again "No, I was talking to Cherry Valance, we were out of sight but I guess some Socs saw me and her leave at the same time and put the pieces together. They weren't going to let me get away with it" I grabbed my side in pain. I knew talking was exactly what I didn't need right then.

"I'm getting you home Pony you're freezing. This is going to hurt so just bite your shirt" He put the collar of my shirt in my mouth as I squeezed my eyes shut ready for the pain. He lifted me in his arms and I opened my mouth letting the fabric slip out and I screamed bloody murder. This wasn't the worst pain I'd felt but it was for the record books.

He ran past Darry as I screamed in his arms. Darry followed us up the stairs as Soda set me on the bed. I writhed around trying to find relief but it was no where to be found. I finally decided to sit still waiting for the pain to subside. I exhaled but that hurt too. Soda explained to Darry what happened and left the room after Darry told him something. Darry covered me with blankets as I shivered.

"Jesus Pony you're freezing. What were you thinking talking to a Soc girl out in public?"

"I don't know" I mumbled trying to avoid talking too much. I was in no mood to argue. Even though I knew Cherry and I weren't just out in the open asking for trouble.

"Pony, I need to check you to make sure you're okay. This is going to hurt alright?"

"Where's Soda?" I needed him there. If there was pain, I needed him with me more than anything.

Just as I said his name he came rushing in with a damp face cloth. He rested it on my forehead. I was sweating from pain. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it as Darry told me to inhale. I whaled making Soda cringe. I knew he didn't like this but I _needed _him.

"Sorry Soda" I swallowed. He nodded looking away as Darry ran the rest of his tests on me and stitched above my right eyebrow.

"Alright, he needed 6 stitches, his rib is cracked but it didn't punctured his lungs so he should be okay if we wrap him up"

"Hell no Darry! You are not going to make me get up again" I huffed

"Watch your mouth boy" he scolded pointing his finger at me, "it's for your health. We'll see how you are in the morning"

After wrapping me I was sweating bullets. Trying not to scream your head off during _that_ kind of circumstance is close to impossible. I lied in bed with Soda next to me as far away as he could be so he couldn't roll on top of me in his sleep. We had to fight Darry to let Soda sleep in here. I wasn't going to make _him_ break his back on an old couch because _I _wasn't thinking.

"Pony?"

"Mmm?"

"Why'd you hit Two-Bit earlier?" I tensed up. But it was Soda, I could tell him anything I guess.

"Did you tell Darry?"

"No, I just said you two got into a fight, I didn't mention if it was verbal or physical. I only told him 'cause we didn't know where you were anyway. I left to look for you when I found you... on the curb" His voice broke on the last line. It really hurt him to see me like that.

"Does he want an explanation for the fight?"

" ' Didn't ask,"

"Well don't tell him when I give it to you" I sighed and winced in pain. Soda turned to look at me making sure I wasn't in serious pain. He wiped my forehead with a dry cloth from the bathroom. I was breathing real heavy hurting me even more "Two-Bit was being rude and making fun of me and Cherry, and I don't know, I didn't like it"

"Oh..." he bit his lip hiding a smile, "So you got a crush on Cherry?" I kicked him in the shin and he just laughed.

"No!...Yeah? I don't know Soda, We're just friends, I guess" He stifled a giggle, "No, really, Cherry's a lot about 'the Soc image'. I don't know if we could be 'together' or anything"

"Alright Pone, I get it" I looked away finally content for the first time today. It was just so easy to talk to Soda. The only thing left to straighten out was my apology to Two-Bit. I didn't know about Steve yet. Then Soda read my mind, "I'm sorry Steve acted the way he did Pony-"

"S'okay, I kinda provoked him anyway" He just nodded. Normally he'd tell me it wasn't my fault but he looked at the clock explaining why he didn't,

"Anyway, you need to get some rest if you wanna go to school tomorrow"

"Mm hmm" I hummed slipping into sleep with my big brother watching over me.

**Anyone who read my last story there are going to chapters less often because they're a lot longer in this story. Also, it's mostly Ponyboy's POV but I might change between a few people I'm not sure yet. Please review! Tell me if you like it or you don't (people who read my other story which one do you like better? I'm dying to know!) Anyway, Thanks for reading! Keep checking in everyday or follow!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Soda's POV:

I woke up with my alarm beeping right next to my ear causing me to jump as my hand searched for the snooze button. I heard Pony wince in pain as the bed shook with my sudden movements and I immediately froze. I didn't want to cause him any more pain than he was already in.

"Sorry Ponyboy" I sighed, _could he actually go to school today?_ "Pony do you think you can go to school today? I don't want you hurt even more"

"Sure. I'll just take a bunch of aspirins before Two-Bit comes-" he stopped dead in his tracks

"Ponyboy, I talked to him. He forgave you after you went back to school. He mentioned egging you on until you couldn't take it. He gets that you only hit him out of anger" Ponyboy just nodded and closed his eyes not moving his position in bed. I got up slowly, careful not to shake the bed too much and grabbed my clothes putting them on as I shuffled down the stairs.

I walked into the kitchen to see Darry was fixin' breakfast, "Dare, I dunno if Pony should go to school. He's got a lot on his mind and…"

"I know Pepsi, I already called the school and said he got the injury playing football in the yard" I got nervous real fast.

"Does he know you did that?"

"No, and he ain't gonna know because chances are he's going to sleep most of the day and not realize he missed school until later. You're going to the DX and I'm going to work and Two-Bit's gonna stay here to be the watchman." I thought about that. I wasn't sure. Pony was pretty determined when it came to school work. I had to be sure Darry was right.

"How do you know?" he turned around to look me in the eye and then turned back around looking at the eggs he was flipping on the stove.

"'cause I got the same injury playing football when I was younger. You probably don't remember though, Mom didn't wanna tell you and have you worry 'bout me"

"Oh…" I grabbed my DX jacket and headed out. I couldn't face Pony knowing we did the one thing he hates _gave him attention when he's not feeling good. _I don't know quite why he hated it so much, but he really did.

"Soda?"

"Yeah? I hollered, close to leaving

"Your shirt's on backwards" Jesus Darry doesn't miss a beat. I stopped in the doorway pulling my arms in my shirt trying to turn it around.

Two-Bit came bustin' in the door as I was on the way out "Hey Soda! Another day of school off babysitting your kid brother" he did a happy dance like my brother not being healthy enough to attend school made his life better.

I kneed him between his legs causing him to drop to the ground, "try not to provoke anyone else while Darry and I are gone okay Two-Bit"

"Sure" he squeaked from the fetal position I helped him up and laughed on my way out the door. Now I know he set himself up for Pony's hook yesterday, and it kinda made me proud to see my kid brother stand up for himself. I just hoped he'd heal soon before he hurt himself worse trying to get to school. It was gonna be a long week for him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Ponyboy's POV:

It was a long week. Every time I inhaled or exhaled my rib responded violently. Taking shallow breaths helped with pain, but Darry told me that increases the risk of infection so everytime I start his eyes burn through mine until my breathing returns to normal.

The first day I missed school I was really upset. I tried to squirm out of bed multiply times but Two-bit would hear me and come upstairs only to lightly push my shoulders back on the bed. I would already be sweating with effort and would willingly surrender every time no matter how hard I tried.

I now realize it was the right call not to go to school considering trying to get up to go to the bathroom was like taking a little adventure to Hell and having to drag myself back was NOT fun.

By Friday, I couldn't tell if the pain had subsided or I was just getting use to the pain but I was definitely feeling better in terms of breathing. Walking and moving around was still a slight struggle but it was tolerable. I woke up Friday with Soda's alarm and bit my lip in pain as I hoisted myself into the sitting position. I heard Soda stop moving behind me

"Ponyboy are you okay? What are you doing up?" I got to my feet and wrapped my right arm around my side trying to relieve the pain as I turned toward him.

"Soda, I'm going to school" He shook his head slowly at first and then it picked up speed as he started to comprehend what I was saying.

"No way Ponyboy! It takes about 3 weeks for a cracked rib to heal and you've had less than 2 days! You're staying home and that's final!" He wasn't shouting. Sodapop could never really 'shout' at me but he was definitely showing how strongly he felt about the matter. _If I didn't go to school today and explain that I could make it Sunday, I'd never get to go out with Cherry. _Darry came rushing in the room hearing Soda's rant.

"Pony?"

"Darry I wanna go to school" he frowned and made eye contact with Soda who looked like he'd cry if Darry let me go

"Listen little buddy, I don't want you hurting yourself worse. Maybe next week..." _but next week would be too late. _I heard footsteps in the kitchen and then the TV channel being changed from the morning news to Mickey Mouse. _I have an idea._ I gathered all my strength as I screamed for the one person I needed.

"Two-Bit!" He came rushing into the room as I layed back down on the bed breathing heavily. Darry and Soda came running over to my bedside to make sure I hadn't hurt myself more.

Two-Bit kneeled right beside me, "Darry…" I breathed, "...Soda… could ya…could ya give us a minute?" They nodded checking me over one last time before leaving. I made eye contact with Two-Bit making sure he was ready for a serious job, "You on your way to school Two-Bit?"

"Yeah, I was heading out when I heard you"

"Alright," I swallowed, "when you get there, I need you to tell Cherry what happened to me. Tell her that I'm still okay with what we talked about and that I'm doing fine" He nodded.

"Anything else?"

"No, that's it. Thanks Two-Bit." I'm glad he accepted my apology yesterday and we were back to being friends. His lip wasn't really swollen anymore, the only indication of the hit was a small slice that was already half-healed anyway.

"Sure kid" He nudged my shoulder and headed off to school. _I need to be better by Sunday or I'll miss out on my shot with Cherry._ Possibly the only shot I'd get. I knew she was the only girl I wanted, and I was willing to fight for her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Two-Bit's POV:

I had to be careful about this. After seeing what happened to Ponyboy, I knew I had to be crafty with my approach to Cherry. I grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her into the nearest janitors closet without anyone seeing us. I put my hand over her mouth to stop her from screaming. _Pretty subtle I know,_ but it wasn't like I had a lot of options with all the Socs having her on their radar. She stopped trying to scream when I turned on the light and she made eye contact with me. I removed my hand from her mouth slowly.

"Two-Bit?"

"Yup. Ponyboy wanted me to tell you something, I didn't want the other Socs to see us."

"Where has Ponyboy been these last few days? Why isn't he at school?"

"A few of your Soc-goons saw you guys leave school. They thought you were together. They took it out on Pony pretty bad…" She gasped and her face went white. _Yeah! I hope you feel bad!_ It was her fault toying with Pony's feelings like that. Then he gets it up the butt when they're caught talking, wow.

"I don't exactly agree with what he told me to tell you but he wants you to know that he's alright and that he's still okay with whatever you guys chatted about" She looked at her feet.

"Two-Bit, how bad is he?" She wouldn't make eye contact, "You said you don't agree with what he said, so how bad is he?" It was my turn not to make eye contact.

"He has a busted rib and needed a good amount of stitches above his right eye but he's a tough kid. He seems to be doing alright…" Her eyes were watery, "As good as he looks considering the circumstance, the way he mentioned your chat made me think you guys talked about something that could strain him." She nodded.

"Not bad or anything, but if he isn't in the shape to move, there's no way he can do it,"

"Well just reschedule the damn thing!" I threw my hands in the air almost knocking over a mop in a bucket of soapy water I caught it and set it back into place nicely.

"No I can't. That would be the only time we could do it for a while... in terms of my scheduling..." I couldn't help but smirk. _Pony snagged a cheerleading-Soc chick?_

"Wait… is this like… like a _date?_" Her perfectly plucked brows furrowed.

"No!" She punched me in the left shoulder. It was weak compared to others I've gotten, but she definitely put most of her strength behind it so I gave her props.

"Alright" I put my arms up defensively, "Just be careful with him" she nodded again seeming to have calmed down.

I checked under the door for movement but there was none so she left the closet first followed but 5 minutes of waiting (just to make sure no one was watching the closet). Then I flicked the light switch and exited ready to see Ponyboy again and report back the news.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Ponyboy's POV:

I wasn't exactly itching for Two-Bit to come home and tell me what Cherry said. I didn't want her to panic and cancel it because of my injury. She's a busy girl. I know that. If there was one day she was free for a few hours, I was gonna snag the opportunity.

I heard the door slam and I knew it was Two-bit. Soda didn't get home for another hour or so and Darry got home later than Soda. Unless I was being robbed, I was willing to put my money on it being Two-Bit. I hissed in pain as I set myself sitting up with my back against the headboard. When he walked in he sat right on the edge of the bed careful not to shake it.

"How's it goin' Pone?"

"I've been better. But don't keep me waiting Two-Bit what'd she say?" I felt the adrenaline making my heart beat faster just hurting my rib more. I ignored it. The anticipation was too much.

"Well she was real worried 'bout you but she said she'd keep the plans as long as you're alright to move around a little" I closed my eyes and nodded setting my head against the top of the headboard in relief, "Pony, can I ask you somthin'"

"Sure"

"What is it you two are gonna do" he smirked. No doubt thinking up perverted Soc-Greaser action. I just shook my head.

"Nothing like _that _Two-Bit we're just two friends going to hang out together"

"Yeah a Greaser boy and a cheerleader Soc just 'hanging out as friends'" I leaned in, in order to playfully punch him, but my rib reminded me of my condition and I winced leaning back.

"Damnit Two-Bit, if I wasn't in this condition you'd be on the floor hollerin' uncle like there's no tomorrow" He chuckled to himself and looked at me.

"Just like Cherry'll be doin' with you later right?" I grabbed my math textbook and threw it at him clipping his shoulder. He rubbed it theripubicly and looked at me in mock-pain, "Wow, I'm holdin' you to that one until you're better and we'll see who'll be hollerin' uncle" I just smiled at him as he left the room. _Two-Bit always managed to provoke me to the point of physical violence didn't he?_

Sunday Night

It was about 8:00 and Sun's Cliff was 10-15 minutes away. I was at the table eating very little dinner when Darry looked up at me.

"Ponyboy, I know I got home late but that doesn't mean you shoulda had anything to eat before I got here. You knew you'd be having dinner soon."

"I didn't eat anything without you Dare" I sighed hiding the pain of it. He looked me up and down and then looked slightly concerned.

"How come you've barely touched your dinner tonight then?" I shrugged. Darry got out of his seat with Soda watching his every move trying to figure out if I was okay in his eyes or not . Darry put the back of his hand on my forehead and frowned, "you aren't feeling sick are you Ponyboy?" I shook my head.

I saw their concern and wanted to tell them the only reason I wasn't eating was because I had a picnic with Cherry tonight, but they'd never let me leave the house. My plan was to 'go to the bathroom' and sneak out the window and walk to Sun's Cliff.

"Well you ain't warm, are you sure you're feeling okay" I nodded wanting to save my energy for climbing out a window with a cracked rib that's only had 4 full days of healing.

"I'm just tired that's all" he seemed content with my answer and walked back to his seat where he and Soda continued to eat dinner. I just looked in the opposite direction until everyone was pretty much done. I got up and wrapped my dinner in plastic. I placed it in the refrigerator as I glanced at the clock - 8:27 I had a few extra minutes that no doubt could go to the 'window-wiggling' section of my night so I finally decided it was time to make my way to the bathroom.

I stepped in and locked the door. If they were gonna believe I was in there for a good hour I wasn't gonna let them come in. I shoved every movable piece of furniture that was in the bathroom up against the locked door incase one of them picked the lock.

I opened the small window. I knew, with effort, I could fit. I hoisted myself up and felt myself in excruciating pain by the time I was halfway through. _Why didn't I just lock the bathroom and use the front door when they weren't looking? _I had no answer for myself. The metal bottom of the small window scraped against each rib bone giving even the ribs with no-damage a little pain of their own.

When I was all the way out of that death trap, I landed on the ground with a thud. I knew for sure that whatever had been healing that week, just re-broke. I whaled in ultimate pain but no one would be able to hear from inside. I gathered enough strength to get myself into a standing position and began walkinglimpingcrawling dragging myself all the way to Sun's Cliff. It took me about 17 minutes to get there and Cherry was already sitting there with her picnic as the sun was just about to disappear for the night. I sat next to her and smiled. She looked at me and her eyes widened.

"Ponyboy, don't take this the wrong way but you look like you've been through a lot tonight" _like a miniscule window? Is that what you meant?_

"Yeah, the week has kinda been Hell but I'm okay now that I'm here" She smiled.

"You know Ponyboy, I was a little nervous about tonight when Two-Bit told me about what happened to you last time we were seen together" I frowned I didn't need a girl worrying about me like I was a baby. I got that from the guys, I couldn't have it from Cherry too.

"Just don't worry about me Cherry, just act like nothing happened"

We talked all night. About _everything_ we could think of. We were only suppose to be together for an hour but it turned out we were there for 3 before she decided to ask if I needed a lift back to my place. Knowing my rib might give out if I walked all the way back, I accepted her offer. She stopped in front of my fence.

"Well, I had a really nice night Ponyboy. We should do this again."

"Sure" I was happy, don't get me wrong, but I kinda shrugged off the whole 'do this again' comment. I knew she probably wouldn't anyway. I didn't wanna get my hopes up for nothin'.

"No really, I wanna do this again. Maybe in a few weeks. I'll be free every Sunday after cheerleading ends."

"When is that?" I couldn't believe this was actually happening. Out of all the Socs, she liked talking to _me_?

"About a month. Then we could get together every Sunday and do something like this. It'll be our thing" I lit up. _This could be a regular thing for us?_

"Sure. I'll see you in a month." We hugged goodbye. I knew we weren't gonna _kiss _or anything. A hug was all I wanted. I liked what we had right now. A stable friendship.

I stepped out of the car in a daze trying to comprehend what just happened. I was gonna hang out with Cherry Valance _every week_?

Then I did something I'll never forget. I walked in the front door forgetting about my 'bathroom' plan altogether. Then I made eye contact with a very not-so-happy Darry Curtis.

**Loving all the reviews, favorites, and followers so far! This story isn't quite as successful as my last but I have faith it'll get there once I'm done. Please keep reviewing and I'll keep updating (2 chapters today)! I can't wait for you guys to see what's in store for Ponyboy next!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Ponyboy's POV:

He just stared at me. His eyes lasered through mine silently ready to kill. But I think the scariest part was the fact that he didn't get up out of his chair, he didn't speak. He just sat there staring at me. He held his stare for about a minute before returning his eyes to the newspaper in his hands.

"Hi Pony" I was so confused. _Didn't he just look like he wanted to kill me?_

"Hi…" There was a long silence.

"Soda was worried 'bout you," He still had his nose in the newspaper like this was a nonchalant conversation. As if the news was the most important thing in the world, "he tried to open the bathroom door 'cause he thought you were sick after you didn't each much at dinner. It was locked."

"Oh…" I looked at my feet and I heard the paper hit the floor along with any calm energy that was still left in the room.

"I had to unscrew the hinges on the door and practically break all the furniture looking for you in there. We thought something happened to you" Now he was actually showing the emotions I had been waiting for all night: anger, concern, curiosity.

"Where's Soda now?" I met his eyes and he picked up where he left off with his death stare from earlier, "He's up in your room. He passed out cold before you came home. We… we thought you were kidnapped… or dead somewhere Ponyboy!" He got out of his chair and stomped into the kitchen. I followed, not even bothering to take my jacket or shoes off.

"Darry, I- I'm sorry. I wasn't supposed to be out that long..." I grabbed my side. My rib was in the worst pain it had been in all week (no doubt from my little window-adventure). I sat down at the kitchen table attempting to relieve myself of some pain. Luckily, Darry wasn't looking to see the pain clearly reflected on my face, he just stared out the window.

"Ponyboy. I want you to tell me where you were."

"In the park." I knew my answer was way too quick, but I didn't like this conversation. I just wanted it to end so I could go see Soda and sleep the argument off. He didn't turn around to look at me until he started to talk.

"I spoke to Two-Bit after Soda blacked out. I went out to find you. He said you had plans with a Soc?" I sighed and grabbed my side harder trying to do anything to get rid of the pain. I yelped like a puppy being kicked.

"I'm sorry Darry" I rasped. That was all I could get out. It wasn't easy to talk without it coming out strained.

"Pony?" He rushed to my side. I was seeing stars and it was hard to focus. I kept taking shallow breaths unable to stop. It was hard to breathe. "Ponyboy, did you, or did you not use the window to leave the bathroom?" I nodded coughing. I was in trouble and I knew it. In more ways than one.

"Christ," He picked me up and layed me down on the floor.

"Pony did you fall out? Was the pain worse after you got out, at all?" I just nodded making a gagging noise as the coughing wouldn't cease, "Alright Pony, I think your rib broke and punctured a lung. I need you to stay with me okay?" His voice was fuzzy just like the image of him that should've been clear in my eyes. I tried to breathe, but I just couldn't. It felt like there was a cork in my throat. It was horrifying. Darry ran to the phone and dialed 3 numbers before everything went black.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Sodapop's POV:

I woke up to the sound of a car engine. My eyelids fluttered as I realized what had happened. I searched frantically looking for Ponyboy but only found Darry in the driver's seat of our car following an ambulance close behind.

"Darry, did you find Pony? Is he alright?" My voice was sleepy but urgent.

"He came home about a half hour ago. He broke his rib leaving the bathroom through the tiny window. The break punctured his lung. We're on our way to the hospital." That hit me like a brick.

"Darry pull over."

"What? Why?"

"I SAID PULL OVER!" I had never shouted like that before. I hated it. But, it _did_ seem affective. I flung the door open and threw up all over the sidewalk. I couldn't take all of this, but I had to be at the hospital to see Ponyboy.

"Sodapop? Soda are you alright?" I nodded jumping back into the car telling him to speed ahead, "Soda, if you're sick, I'll take you home-"

"No Dare. It was just a lot to take in. I _need_ to see Ponyboy." He nodded speeding up slightly. I couldn't tell if that was for me or Ponyboy but I liked it either way.

4 Hours Later

My leg went up and down at the speed of light right up until a doctor came outside of a locked room down the hallway. He walked toward Darry and me and removed his mask ready to speak.

"Ponyboy Curtis is your brother right?" We both nodded, "Well your brother is in rough shape. It seems the broken rib had been doing damage to his lung for several hours without him knowing. He was only able to breathe because the rib had plugged up the puncture for a while" I felt like I had been kicked in the gut. _Why was it always Pony? Why wasn't it me?_

"What did you have to do Doc?" Darry looked really upset. But only in his eyes. The rest of him showed nothing. Almost as if he was frozen.

"Well we tried the 'tube method'. Trying to get him to breathe through plastic tubes, but it just wasn't working. We had to rush him into emergency surgery. We have him on an oxygen mask right now but we'll have to see how he holds up in the morning" Darry thanked him shook the doctor's hand before he left. Then Darry and I just sat in the waiting room chairs. I hadn't moved. I knew that if I moved one muscle I'd lose control. I'd break down. Darry just put a hand on my shoulder. I didn't even look at him.

"Sodapop, he's gonna be okay" I put my head in my hands. Deep down I knew that there was a _slight_ chance he wouldn't make it through the night. That worried me.

"I know Dare, I'm… I'm just worried. That's all."

"I know kiddo" he rubbed my back trying to soothe me. We sat there for a very long time. In silence waiting until we were both stable enough to visit our baby brother.

**It's short I know but there'll be more coming! Keep on the edge of your seat because I might have enough time to write another chapter or so tonight. ****I'm loving all of these reviews! **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Darry's POV:

Soda and I ran to Ponyboy's room as soon as I thought he was stable enough. I didn't need another kid brother blacking out on me. I turned the knob slowly and then thrust the door open. I saw Ponyboy laying in the white hospital bed barely clinging to life. Then I looked next to him. _A girl? _I recognized her. But from where? _God, what was her name? _Cherry! That was it. Cherry Valance.

The Soc…

I walked in telling Sodapop to sit down. He had looked better. I wanted to take a precaution.

"Cherry?" I found myself saying her name. As if I was trying it out to see if it fit.

"Oh hello. Darry, isn't it?" I nodded she sounded nervous. Was _she_ the reason Ponyboy snuck out of the house? When Two-Bit mentioned a Soc, I was _not_ thinking her.

"No offense Cherry, but what are you doing here?" She looked like a deer in headlights. She quickly avoided my eyes and looked at her shoes instead.

"I'm so sorry guys," she started bawling. I was never good with comforting girls. I was helpless, "I had set up a plan a hang out with Ponyboy tonight. I knew he was injured… I mean not _this_ injured but I knew he had a _cracked_ rib. I was the reason he was hurt in the first place and then he went to meet up with me and he hurt himself more." She was shaking with each gallon of tears she let out. I just stood there as dumbfounded as Two-Bit at a fancy dinner party.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sodapop stand. He came over to her side shushing her and putting his right arm around her cuffing her right forearm gently rocking from side to side. He looked really upset himself, and it hurt me to see them like that.

"G-Guys..."

Silence. We all looked at each other and then at Ponyboy. His eyes were open slightly. He looked drowsy but he knew we were there and that's all that mattered.

"Ponyboy?" Soda rushed to his side and hugged him tightly.

"Careful Sodapop..." I cautioned. Both boys were pretty unstable, and if something went wrong they'd both fall apart completely. He let go of Pony but stayed as close to him as possible. There were tears in his eyes.

"Ponyboy, I'm so sorry- I didn't know- I would've brought you home earlier-" Cherry tried to apologize but Ponyboy made a weak shushing noise.

"Cherry…" She nodded to him,

"Yeah Ponyboy?"

"Shut up." She just giggled. Soda and I joined in laughing until we were all laughing uncontrollably. When we regained self control, I left to get the doctor to tell him Pony had made it.

**More to come very soon I swear. I wouldn't leave you with a little chapter like this. 2 reviews for Chapter 8. Very impressive! I hope you guys review this one too. If you haven't already, favorite and follow! Love you guys!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Ponyboy's POV:

I woke up at home in my bed. I hardly remembered anything from the hospital expect Darry, Soda, and Cherry visiting me everyday. Occasionally, Two-Bit would show to crack a joke or two and bring everyone's spirits up. But, even rarer than Two-Bit's visits were Steve's. Soda said it was because he was taking double shifts all the time at the DX but to be truthful I didn't really care. He came every now and again and that's what mattered. I didn't need an explanation.

There was a slight pain in my chest when I tried to sit upright in bed. I gave up after a while and just layed down closing my eyes in peace. The pain wasn't nearly as bad as the night of the incident but it was strong enough that I didn't want to irritate it.

I heard the door open but didn't move. Someone layed down next to me and I immediately knew it was Sodapop. He sat so still that all I could hear was his breathing. My heart skipped a beat when I heard the door open again with Darry's voice.

"Soda, maybe you outta sleep on the couch tonight. This has been going on for too long"

"Whatta mean Dare?" I was asking myself the same question but I didn't move. I wanted to hear the conversation.

"Ponyboy's been asleep for 3 days. We just brought him home yesterday and you haven't left this room except to go to work. You just got in the door and you're already back next to him. He's on a lot of drugs, he might not wake up for a while."

"I _need_ to be with him Darry he needs me damn it!" Soda was angry. His voiced raised slightly but not enough to scare Darry.

"Fine I'll move you then," he approached the bed, and as unhealthy as I knew it was for Soda to stay with me _that _long I was glad he did. I didn't want to sleep that night without him.

"Please… don't. Don't take him away, Darry..." My voice was weaker than a suburban elementary school boy but I didn't care. I needed to say what I said.

"Pony?" They both spoke in unison. I just swallowed not wanting to open my eyes yet. I was too tired, "Alright Pony, I ain't gonna move him" I exhaled at Darry's words. Soda put his arm around me confirming Darry's statement, "Soda, I expect you to eat dinner tonight you hear me? You're losing weight fast"

"Alright Darry, I will." Deep down I felt bad about what I had done. I was slowly destroying Soda. He wasn't socializing or eating. But now that I was awake, I planned to make things better. Soda would be back to normal in no time.

3 Weeks Later

Sodapop was better now. Without me drugged up in bed all the time he was free to go out with Steve and… well… EAT. I was visiting the hospital once every week and a few days ago he said that I was all healed and ready to go back to my normal life.

As far as my 'normal' life went, I was due for my 2nd 'get together' with Cherry in a few days. Everyone in the gang picked on me about going out with her that _one_ night. They didn't know about those visits to Sun's Cliff becoming regular and I intended to keep it that way.

As for school, the teacher's felt bad but they gave me all the makeup work anyway. Several weeks worth for each class. Perfect! It was a good thing I was a Greaser, 'cause if I had any type of social life like the Socs' then I'd be screwed.

I was walking home alone when Cherry whispered to me from behind the bushes on my street. I crawled back to see what the hell she was doing on my side of town. When I got back there I realized she looked worried.

"Ponyboy… I have something to tell you" _please don't be pregnant _was all I was thinking. If I ever wanted to be in a relationship with her I didn't want it to be with someone else's baby. We had never done anything like _that_ before so I knew it wouldn't be mine.

"Ponyboy, the boys- the one's that beat you the other day -they want a rumble" I just stared at her shocked. _Hadn't they already gotten enough pleasure from almost killing me that night?_

"I don't want that. Tell 'em no! Tell 'em there's nothing going on between us"

"Ponyboy! You know I'm not stupid, don't you think I tried that? It's not good enough. They HATED seeing you with me!"

"Well I don't care they can't bring my brothers and friends into this. They're always itchin' for a fight, they'll get themselves killed with those guys plus the rest of the Socs"

"I know. I wanted to warn you because you're outnumbered by at least 20 and the ones that got you… they're really well built."

"I know Cherry, I felt their muscles in my damn rib!" I put my head in my hands like Soda always does when he's upset. It didn't work.

"Ponyboy, I promise I will do my best to keep you, your friends, and your brothers safe. You have a while before the news gets to your brothers because they're still not sure on all the details" I just nodded. I couldn't go back to the hospital. Especially not when it wasn't me in the hospital bed. I shivered, "You better be getting home Ponyboy. It's getting cold" I responded with another nod.

"Thanks for the info Cherry" She smiled, but it wasn't real. It almost looked out of pity. I shoved the bushes aside making my way back to the house.

Darry was asleep on his chair. He was working hard to pay for my hospital bills. He said that the bills weren't the reason he worked overtime and that we had enough money for regular bills _plus _my hospital bills but he was always a rotten liar.

I walked into my room and saw Sodapop laying in bed yawning. I flopped next to him not caring how much the bed shook. He looked at me confused. I reached under the bed and pulled out a bottle of aspirins. I had these littered all over the house. I shook it and went to dump whatever was in my hand in my mouth without checking how many. My head was pounding. Sodapop grabbed my wrist before my fingers opened to drop.

"8 aspirins Ponyboy? 8?" I put five back and he shook his head. I surrendered taking one. I'd take the other's later that night when he fell asleep, "Pony, what's going on? Do your ribs hurt again?"

"It's just my head Soda, don't worry about it" Those damn aspirins weren't working fast enough. Soda put his hand on my forehead slightly concerned.

"Alright Pony, you ain't warm. Is there something you need to talk about?" I shrugged and he gave me the sternest look I've ever seen. Then I cracked.

"Soda please don't tell anyone in the gang what I'm about to tell you" I was pleading and he just nodded with cautious eyes, "the Socs think banging me up wasn't enough. They've taken it to a Socs vs Greasers conflict. They want a rumble and it's all my fault" I turned away from him but he grabbed my shoulder and made sure we had locked in eye contact.

"It's not your fault Ponyboy. If we don't fight great, if we have to we will. We'll get through this" I hugged him thankfully. I wanted to cry but I decided to put all my feelings into our hug. I didn't want him anymore concerned for me than he already was on a regular basis. I sat there hugging him until I fell asleep in his arms.

**Double digits! I made it extra long to make up for my dinky ones I gave earlier. I hope you're enjoying it. He's finally better but will that change? Will they fight and get hurt? Review your thoughts. I just ****_have_**** to hear them!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Ponyboy's POV:

I woke up with my head on Sodapop's stomach. I guess I had kinda used him as my personal pillow that night. My headache was gone after I decided to take 3 more aspirins while everyone was asleep. I looked at the clock, 5:00, I had about 40 minutes before I had to get up for school.

I turned toward Soda, he looked tired. He had been trying to take some of Steve's shifts because Steve had taken a lot of his when I was in the hospital. I sighed, between him and Darry, I didn't know how I was going to keep the family awake, and it was all my fault. All because of my stupid crush. If I didn't act soon, my family wasn't just going to be tired. They were gonna get hurt. As good as us Greasers are at fighting, the five of us with Tim's relatively small gang vs 25(maybe more) ultra-buff Socs, we weren't going to win.

Soda stirred so I moved off of him to my side of the bed. He glanced at the clock and groaned rolling over onto his stomach. I got up and started getting ready for school. Maybe with the extra time I could get ready and make breakfast for everyone.

"Soda?" I whispered

"Yeah?" He sounded groggy

"What would you like for breakfast, I'm cooking?"

"I ain't hungry Ponyboy" I frowned, Sodapop would've always answered that question eagerly with chocolate cake. I decided to let him sleep and go ask Darry instead. Darry was probably already getting dressed for work. I walked into his room and he was adjusting his belt.

"Hey Pony, why are you up so early" I just shrugged

"figured I'd make breakfast for you guys. Whatta you want?"

"I don't care but make it something healthy. Your brother was kinda under the weather last night. I was gonna tell you last night but I fell asleep in my chair. Sorry bud"

"S'okay" _How hadn't I noticed? He was in bed before I got home last night. It was only about 7:00 or 8:00 and he was already yawning. _I knew his working overtime was a bad idea. _Why couldn't I just stay healthy damn it! Then we wouldn't be in this mess! _

I started cutting up some fresh fruit and putting it in the blender. A smoothie would be sweet enough for Soda but healthy enough for Darry. I poured the mixture into three cups and put out some Cheerios just incase they wanted something more.

I sat at the counter tapping my fingers nervously. If Sodapop was sick, he wouldn't be on top of his game for the rumble. He'd get hurt just like I did the night Johnny and Dally died. Then that would lead to more hospital bills and possibly Darry getting sick and so the cycle continues.

I jumped away from the counter and went straight to my room. Sodapop was still in bed. I put on a gray t-shirt and some jeans. I ran downstairs as quick as I could, I had to talk to Cherry ASAP! I saw Darry on the phone.

"Yes Sir… I know it's his shift but he's too sick to go… I want him to sleep in… Alright Alright he'll make up for it later but if he goes today he's just gonna be dead weight over there… Alright, thank you. Bye" he hung up. Good! The last thing Sodapop needed was to get sicker because he had to go to work. I was running out the door when Darry caught me with the back of my collar.

"Where's the fire Pony? Aren't you gonna wait for Two-Bit"

"Yeah… I'll wait outside" I tried to walk but he caught me again

"Forgettin' something Ponyboy?" He handed me my jacket and I was out the door. I didn't even let Two-Bit out of the car I just hopped in.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Cherry's POV:

I spritz some perfume on my neck and wrists before class. I had an emergency stash of perfume, makeup and hair products in my locker in case I had to use them. I needed them that Friday because if I was going to get the boys' attention and persuade them to end the rumble, I was going to have to look good. It was shallow I know, but so was fighting. I figured it was for the best.

I heard someone running down the halls coming my way but people ran in the halls all the time. I didn't pay much attention to , someone grabbed my wrist slapping the perfume out of my hand.

"Hey!" I looked up to see Ponyboy staring at me, his eyes were frantic.

"Sorry Cherry," he apologized, "but we need to talk,"

"Not now Ponyboy" I whispered not making eye contact with him. My jaw barely moved when I spoke. I didn't want people to see us talking, but it wasn't about the 'Soc image' that Ponyboy thought it was. I didn't want him to get hurt again. I'm constantly being watched. If they saw him again, I don't know if I'd ever see his eyes open again.

"Look, I know you were really sorry about what happened the night of our last 'get together' but if my family and friends are going to be punished for it… well, I figure I might as well complete the task"

"What task?"

"Taking you out" I just stared at him. _How could he actually want to go back to Sun's Cliff with me when he knows that would only make things worse._

"No way Ponyboy! Absolutely not! You'll get hurt" He just smiled

"Be there at 8 on Sunday" He jogged away. I knew better than to run after him but I was so frightened. I took a step after him when someone turned me around.

"Hey Cherry. You talkin' to that Grease over there?" It was Paul. The best quarterback at the school. One of the guys that got Ponyboy last time.

"No… he was just coming to apologize for last time" He smirked not believing me.

"I don't think you know that I heard as much as I did" He pulled me away by the wrist. Let's just say I didn't make it to any classes that day.

**I couldn't make this one any longer because I'd give too much away but the next is soon to come! Got Predictions? Thoughts? Love it? Hate it? Put it in the Reviews! Thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Ponyboy's POV:

It was Sunday and I was ready to have the time of my life! Without broken ribs, nothing was going to stop me from enjoying my time with Cherry.

I told Darry I was going out with some friends from school. I gave him some random names and he believed me. I couldn't tell him I was going out with Cherry. That was for Sodapop to know.

Soda had gone to the doctor Saturday. The doc said it was only a head cold and it should clear up in about a week. I didn't know when the rumble was yet, but I hoped he'd be better in time. As I got ready for my get together/date with Cherry I filled Soda in on what I had told Darry,

"...so don't tell him I'm actually going out with Cherry alright Soda. I don't want him to stop me from seeing her"

"You sure you're gonna be safe with this chick Pony?" He sniffled and coughed a few times laying back and closing his eyes

"Yeah Soda I'll be safe. I should be home in a few hours at most"

"Alright Pone, have fun"

"Thanks" I smiled. Soda was always supportive, even though I knew he'd be watching the clock to see how long it would take for me to get home. Which is exactly why I promised to be home in a few hours. It gives him a lot of room to worry less.

When I got to Sun's Cliff I saw the picnic set up just like last time and Cherry's car parked to the right of it. I sat on the checkered blanket watching the sun set at its own slow pace. I noticed Cherry didn't come out of her car. I got up as the door swung open and 3 Soc guys came out. They were lying down in the car so that I couldn't see them when I got there, but now that cat was out of the bag and they all exited circling around me.

One opened the trunk to reveal Cherry tied up with duct tape around her mouth. The Soc yanked it off of her, "Ponyboy… I'm so sorry. They overheard us talking-"

"And we didn't like it" One of the bigger guys cut her off. I ran toward her but the two guys who weren't holding Cherry grabbed me by the torso and threw me to the ground. It didn't hurt anymore then when Two-Bit tackled me on a regular basis but it definitely made a point.

"Let her go!" I whaled at them. I wasn't gonna let her get hurt.

"Oh we wouldn't dream of hurting her," the one holding Cherry stated, "She's a lady." the others laughed.

"Guess you'll just have to take a beating for two people aye Greaser" I squirmed on the ground trying to get to my feet. When I got up, I noticed what a horrible position I was in, I was facing two muscular Socs who were blocking another Soc holding Cherry, and that just _sounded_ like a recipe for disaster.

I bent down grabbing the biggest rocks I could find and chucked them at the two big Socs blocking my view of Cherry. They ran out of the way avoiding the hit. I sprinted toward Cherry giving the Soc holding her a taste of my right hook. Cherry managed to get out of his grasp as he held his nose in pain. I grabbed her arm and pulled her as I ran for my life outta there. I looked back to see if they were on our tails, and that's when I noticed the 3 Socs getting into Cherry's car and flooring it after us.

I didn't wanna get run over, and I certainly didn't want Cherry to either. I was dragging her behind me. She was running fast, but not fast enough for my pace. Finally, giving up on her stumbling spree, I scooped her up and ran with her in my arms. She was screaming as the headlight reflection on her perfect face grew brighter.

I took the sharp turn into my driveway and locked the door of the house sliding down the door in relief. Cherry followed my lead. She looked shocked and she was breathing heavily as her hand laid flat on her chest trying to control herself.

"Ponyboy?!" Darry came running over looking me up and down, "...Pony, what's Cherry doing here-"

"We… We were hanging out Dare… Ya know… As friends," Darry cocked an eyebrow just as the door began to vibrate against my back. I pulled Cherry away scooching across the floor with her and placing my arm around her shoulders protectively.

"Open up Greaser! We ain't through with you yet" Darry stared at the door and then at me. He looked angry and confused, but after taking another look at Cherry he put the pieces together, "Alright Grease, you've done it now! Little Red won't be able to help your _kind_ anymore! Rumble. Next Friday. 10:00. Be There!" One of them kicked the door one last time before the car pulled away. _Now how was Cherry gonna get home? _Darry helped Cherry up and checked her over, making sure she was okay.

"Ponyboy, what were you thinking? I told you the first time that hanging out with Cherry in public was a bad idea!" I looked at my feet. It was time to tell everyone the truth. It was time to tell _myself_ the truth.

"I know. But… I… I really like her Dare. I think… I think, I might _love_ her." Darry stared at me, amazed at how much he'd missed. Cherry on the other hand, just looked plain shocked as she stared at me. I felt embarrassed so I turned to look at her, "I know, you're a Soc, but I like the way we talk ya know? Just like you said the night Johnny and Dally died..." She looked like she might cry, "Don't feel bad Cherry, I get it… if you don't feel the same way…" She nodded.

"I've liked you from the start Ponyboy, you know that," I nodded as she stabilized herself enough to continue, "I just, I can't watch you in a hospital again because of me and you together. I just can't."

"Then you won't have to" I grabbed her forearm before we lost eye contact, "We can still avoid the fighting. We don't even have to be more than friends I just want to be with you Cherry. That's _all_ I _ever_ wanted. No one has to know we hang out. "

"They already know Ponyboy. They're not going to let you off the hook for a while even if we do avoid the rumble" There was silence. I knew every word she said was utterly correct and that really upset me. Darry turned to me looking almost sorry. He grabbed my shoulder and shook it slightly.

"It's late Ponyboy, you should be getting to bed." He faced Cherry. "Do you need a ride? I could give you a lift-"

"No, it's fine Randy'll get me. If your car showed up at my house-"

"Right. Well, I'll give you guys some time alone" I secretly wiped a tear from my eye. I knew falling in love with a Soc was horrible. But I really did like her, and I was going to do everything I could to keep her safe with me.

"I'm sorry Ponyboy, I love you too but I just don't think it's a good idea for us to see eachother anymore" That crushed me. I would've rather heard that she had absolutely no feelings about our relationship but would still see me around. Now, we were talking about never even looking at each other ever again.

I grabbed the small of her back and pulled her close to me. The next thing I knew I was kissing her. I kissed her with a sort of urgency and passion that I had never experienced before. Her lips were so perfect. It was like they were made to rest against mine. When I was ready, I pulled away.

"If we're not going to see each other ever again, I want to end our relationship perfectly" She stared at me pleasantly shocked. Then I let her go. She stumbled at first looking back at me. She fixed her hair and made her way toward the door, "Goodbye Cherry." I waved keeping the rest of my body as still as a statue.

"Goodbye Ponyboy. I hope you find someone really special" Then she left my house, my yard, my neighborhood, and me, all alone. I fell to the ground and cried. I cried like I had lost Mom and Dad again. Both Darry and Soda were by my side in seconds.

"Soda… how much did you hear?" I expected Darry to be eavesdropping but I didn't know Sodapop was downstairs the whole time.

"Most of it Pone" he held me tightly with Darry on the other side. Darry carried me up the stairs and set me on the bed next to Sodapop, leaving us alone. Soda was already looking tired again when his body made contact with the bed. He coughed a few times,

"I'm so sorry Ponyboy" I started bawling into my pillow and Soda just rubbed circles around my back, "It gets easier" That only made me bawl harder. The thing was, I didn't want it to get easier. I didn't want to let her go.

I barely got any sleep that night, I just prayed the rumble wouldn't happen. I was too scared. I had nothing to fight for. Nothing to back up every punch. I wouldn't be able to fight well so what was the point. It was like I already lost. Cherry was back where she should be, and she wasn't going to make the mistake of coming on the other side of town ever again. I was going to walk into that rumble with a sharp pain already nesting in my chest. My ribs had healed but my heart was broken.

**One of the most emotional and action-packed chapters so far! What are your thoughts? Please review and continue reading later because there will be more chapter(s) tomorrow.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Darry's POV:

The week went on like any other. The only thing different was Ponyboy. He barely ever talked anymore. I had Two-Bit tell me everything that went on at school and the rides to and from but he'd usually just tell me Ponyboy was silent.

Pony's grades stayed the same. Mostly A's. If anything his grades were getting better. He focused every ounce of his free time into school. He never wanted to be left without something to do.

Sodapop was healing slowly. He was back to work and was looking better but he didn't get a lot of sleep because Ponyboy talked and screamed all night. He constantly had nightmares. When I asked him about them he said he didn't remember the dreams, it was just like Mom and Dad had died again. I was worried he was going into depression, or isolating himself from the world like Dally.

Friday evening was worst of all. It was the night of the rumble, Two-Bit and Steve had come over to get ready. Sodapop coughed every now and again but other than that he was pretty much better. Ponyboy just sat on the couch pensively watching as the guys tackled each other laughing. I sat down next to him as the gang tumbled into the next room over. Pony didn't even notice me.

"Hey Ponyboy, do you really wanna fight tonight?" He didn't move a muscle for a long time. Then he turned to me and spoke the most he had since Cherry left.

"I don't know Darry," he snapped, "what's the point anyway? What are we gonna win from this? It's not like we won anything last time! It's not like if we win, she's gonna come back!" I just looked at him, it scared me that he couldn't even say her name. I hoped he had gotten it all out of his system. I didn't want him carrying that sadness any longer.

"I know it's hard Ponyboy but you can't stop living-"

"I know Darry! I've been trying to get along fine without her here! Haven't you seen my grades? I don't know why it's so hard to get over her. Maybe it's because after the last rumble, I was able to like her by myself without knowing what she thought. But now that I can't even look at her… I don't know… it just… it sucks" he put his head in his hands breaking down.

"Look Pony, Tim's gang is gonna be there tonight. We'll have backup. You don't need to come if you don't feel up for it" He got off the couch and looked at me as if he was enraged.

"No Darry. I'm going. I'm gonna stomp those Socs' heads in for scaring Cherry out of our relationship." He just stared at the door as if he was waiting for me to give him the okay to run outside and tackle the first Soc he could find. I stood up and put a hand on each of his shoulders.

"Calm down Ponyboy. I'll let you go, but I don't want your emotions to get you hurt alright?" He made eye contact with me and clenched his jaw as angry tears started to form in his eyes,

"They already have" he snarled, ripping himself away from my grasp and running out the door toward the park. Then the rest of the guys came running in quickly following him after hearing the door close and assuming we were ready to leave for the rumble. I nodded to Soda on the way out.

It was time to get revenge on what they did to our brother

**LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE! Next Chapter is the big scene! Can't wait! Hope you're all liking it so far!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

Cherry's POV:

All I wanted was for the rumble to stop. I had called up Randy and told him to pick me up and bring me to the park. I needed to stop what was going to happen. Randy dropped me off and left. I told him I didn't want him there. I was worried he might join in.

I ran down the walking path toward center park where the rumble was. I hid behind a tree and watched a group of 15 Greasers standing around waiting for the other's to arrive. I knew it wasn't Ponyboy's group.

There were at least 30 Socs. I did the math, the Socs already had a head start of 10 extra guys, assuming I counted every Soc and that everyone in Ponyboy's gang would show. I cringed inside. I had watched Ponyboy at school all week just like I wasn't supposed to. He had looked sickly and not himself. He wouldn't be prepared to fight in that.

I saw five boys approach the scene. It was Ponyboy, Sodapop, Darry, Two-Bit and Steve. I wanted to cry. Inside, I was hoping they wouldn't show. Ponyboy stood in front of all the Greasers looking Paul right in the eye. Darry put a hand on his shoulder whispering something to him before Ponyboy reluctantly switched to the second man over instead. I sighed, slightly relieved, Pony couldn't fight Paul alone anyway.

It was wrong to be there, I know. But I felt like I had to be. I saw Paul bring his left arm back ready to hit Darry when I found myself running out from behind my protective plant screaming at him.

"PAUL! PAUL, DON'T DO IT!" He froze and everyone stared at me. Then Paul spoke up,

"Cherry? Get the hell outta here!"

"No Paul, I WONT!" I didn't know what to do but I just stood there. Two guys from the back of Paul's group grabbed my arms and pulled them behind my back. I tried to squirm but they wouldn't let go, "PONYBOY!" I found myself screaming his name. He was always there to save me and as much as I didn't want to admit it, as much as I didn't want him to get hurt, I wanted him to save me. I _needed_ him.

"Hey, LET HER GO! SHE'S JUST A GIRL!" He tried to come toward me but Darry put a hand on his chest restricting him. I knew Ponyboy's family probably hated me for what I put Pony through but I didn't want to see him hurt. By calling his name, I was just putting salt in the wound, and Darry was probably right to hold him off.

One of the guys kicked me in the back causing me to tumble to the ground with my arms still pulled back, "OW!" I yelped in pain, there wasn't much I could do otherwise. I tried to hide as much pain as I could for Ponyboy's sake but the guy was wearing a boot. The kick hurt.

I heard someone get punched. But it wasn't from behind me, it was in front of me. Someone from the Soc group had started the rumble with the two guys behind me still holding me down. I willed my neck to look up. I saw Ponyboy rubbing his face. _A Soc punched Ponyboy? _Pony must have been watching me and was hit without realizing it. I heard a bunch of commotion in front of me knowing the rumble had started. Everyone was fighting.

Then it hit me. I was wearing high heels. I whipped both my legs up hitting one of the Soc's in his… well you know. He dropped to the ground giving me enough leeway to roll on my back breaking the other guy's grip on my hand. I kicked him in the shin with all my strength. I jumped up as they both rolled around on the ground in pain.

I turned around to look at the rumble. The scene was gruesome. Everyone was knocking the blood out of each other. Then, I got a feeling. One I'd never felt before. I wanted to _fight_ for Ponyboy. I wanted to be the one to save him this time.

I ripped my heels off and ran through the mud to the Soc who was slugging Ponyboy in the head. I punched him right in the gut with all my strength just like I saw Ponyboy do to Two-Bit one day at school. It didn't do much, but he stumbled backward. I dragged Ponyboy away from the scene behind a few plants where no one could see.

I wiped the mud away from his eyes with my thumbs as each hand gripped the sides of his face trying to see if he was okay. He coughed a few times and I moved my hands off of him. My knuckles hurt a little from the punch. I had never done that before. Ponyboy's bright hazel eyes opened slightly trying to focus. He looked me over.

"Cherry?" He coughed.

"Yeah Ponyboy it's me. Are you okay?" He nodded putting the palm of his hand to the top left of his head and he winced. Then I heard cheering. It was the Greasers. They had done it again. They _were_ always the better fighters. I looked Ponyboy over, "Come one Ponyboy, let's get you home"

**AHHH! It happened. My first rumble writing! What's going to happen between Ponyboy and Cherry? Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

Ponyboy's POV:

I was more surprised than anyone when I opened my eyes to see Cherry Valance staring at me. She looked overwhelmed. Then I remembered the rumble. _What was Cherry doing at the rumble?_

"Cherry?" My voice sounded weak and my talking made me hack a few times. I had some dirt in my mouth from falling on the ground when I got kicked in the gut.

"Yeah Ponyboy it's me. Are you okay?" I nodded, actually believing I was until I felt a sharp pain above my right eye. I reached up putting my palm against it instinctively. I winced. The damn Socs re-opened the cut where I got 6 stitches before, "Come one Ponyboy, let's get you home"

She helped me up and brought me over to the others. Sodapop was on the ground coughing, Darry and Steve were checking each other for bumps and bruises and Two-Bit was still throwing things at the Socs running away. Despite what they were doing, they all looked happy. Tim's gang was already leaving, they were probably scheduled for another fight that night anyway.

"Ponyboy!" Darry came running over to Cherry and me. He took me out of her hands and looked me up and down, "Did they re-open your cut Ponyboy?" I nodded, then he finally turned to Cherry, "You got some nerve hollerin' in distress for my baby brother after all he went through tryin' to get over you" Cherry bowed her head.

"Darry-"

"No Pony! Don't cut me off, I ain't through yet," he looked back at Cherry. I didn't want him to lash out at her. It wasn't her fault she didn't want to be seen with me. We weren't even supposed to be together anyway, "he really liked you girly, and you _still_ abandoned him! He didn't care what all the Greasers thought when he was with you but you _had_ to leave him didn't you?"

"I DIDN'T WANT TO SEE HIM GET HURT BY THOSE GUYS AGAIN!" Wow, her voice could get loud if she wanted it to be, "It was hard enough watching him half dead in the hospital knowing that was after one date. I didn't want him to get hurt any longer!"

"BULLSH*T!" Darry spat, "You shoulda seen how hurt he's been over the last few days. He woulda taken on 1,000 Socs to be with you… But you don't deserve him anyway" Cherry looked at me with tears in her eyes. Now I knew what Sodapop felt like. Darry was right about what he said about me, but she was right too. I couldn't take it.

"DARRY STOP!" My voice was on the verge of cracking, and so was I, "She may have put me through hell but it wasn't her fault and if she wants to help me out and make up for it, let her!" Darry stepped back. The park was silent. Sodapop, Two-Bit, _even Steve _were all watching silently in shock. Soda didn't even cough once.

"Cherry?" I waited for her to say what she needed to.

"Ponyboy, I'm sorry. I thought that leaving you was the best thing for us but in truth, I don't want to spend another minute knowing I'm hurting you worse than before. I love you Ponyboy, I just… I don't know how our relationship can function"

"Jesus Cherry!" I threw my hands in the air, "We don't have to date. All I wanted was to be friends. I just wanted to be able to hang out like we used to" She nodded smiling as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"I would be open to seeing a movie with you Saturday. I could bring a friend so Two-Bit can come and watch over you. That way, your brothers will have nothing to worry about" I turned to Darry, making sure he was okay with the idea.

"Yeah, you can go little buddy, but if I see things startin' to go downhill for you again-"

"Darry they won't!" He smirked.

"Alright, go have fun"

Cherry walked me home that night as the rest of the gang drove in Darry's car. When we got to my house I stopped, turning around to look at her. Her face was puzzled.

"Don't you have to go in Ponyboy?"

"They can wait a minute" I shrugged, "Look, Cherry, I'm sorry about what happened-" I was cut off as Cherry put her arms around my neck and kissed me with the same passion I gave her the night she left.

"I don't want any of our time together wasted with apologizes Ponyboy. I know your brother didn't mean _all_ he said back there. He just loves you and looks out for you. I get it" I nodded. Randy's car pulled up and I watched her waving goodbye as she jumped in the car.

I walked up the driveway of my 'Greaser hood' house, closing the door behind me. Truth is, it didn't matter if I was a Greaser, a Soc, or anything else. I loved Cherry and she loved me. Nothing else mattered. I had loving friends and family, and when you spend time with them, you forget all the labels. That theory was proved every Sunday I spent with Cherry from that day on.

Darry grabbed the car keys shouting we were all going out for ice cream to celebrate winning the rumble. When we got there, a waitress approached and stared at us in awe at our appearance. Truthfully, we looked like a mess.

"Alright… what can I get you?" She looked at me first. I glanced at the menu of flavors,

"Me? I'll have a Cherry Sundae"

THE END

**Second Story: COMPLETE! I loved this one. It was so fun to write for all of you! Thanks to all the readers, reviewers, favoriters, and followers! I would put all your usernames up but I have a feeling that I'll get a few more reviews etc in, now that the story's done. Thanks so much for the support and I hope you all loved it! A third story is coming soon!**


End file.
